


Survival

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sacrifice, Suicide, Survival, Zombies, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Life wasn't fair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my word vomit ;)

When the zombie apocalypse happened no one knew how fast it would have spread. How fast villages and towns would be turned, how fast half a city would be. It had been chaos. The military trying to take as many citizens to safety, they were bound to leave some behind.

Kuroo looked around, slowly walking through dust filled streets, gun tightly in his hands as Bokuto stuck to his left, Akaashi to his right and Kenma behind them. They were left behind, the military not even going to their area of Tokyo. Their goal was simple, make it to the military base on there own.

"Do you think one of these cars work?" Bokuto asked looking into one of the cars on the side of the road.

"It wouldn't matter, we don't have keys and hot-wiring a car would take too much time," Akaashi told the older, walking a head of the group, checking his bag to see how many bullets he had left. Not many, they had stolen the guns and bullets from fallen military members they had found on the road. He looked back towards Kenma, worried for the male, he never liked doing hard activities, and they had been walking for days now to reach the other side of Tokyo.

"Are you doing okay?" the heavy lidded male asked, slowing down his pace for his boyfriend to catch up to him, he could see his chest rising and falling faster than normal.

Kenma shook his head. It was hot, he was sweaty, his feet were hurting. "I want to rest," he told the younger through a hard breath, his side was starting to hurt too.

Akaashi nodded looking back at his other two boyfriends. "We should find shelter, Kenma's tired and the sun is almost down anyways," he suggested placing around the tired males shoulder's letting him lean against him as they walked.

"Sounds good to me," Kuroo spoke up hitting Bokuto on the shoulder before catching up to the younger two. "We just need to choose a building carefully, you never know if there is a zombie inside it," he reminded, looking around at the building's, one was still almost completely in tact, but he didn't know what the backside looked like. He told his boyfriends to wait as he jogged over to the door, trying to open it. 'Locked,' he thought going over to the window, he lifted the butt of his gun up, smashing it through the window a couple times, trying to knock out the smaller pieces on the bottom of the window do they wouldn't get cut.

"Think this place is safe?" Bokuto asked looking inside the empty office building. "It's going to be," he heard his boyfriend say before being pushed out of the way as Kuroo climbed inside. "Well don't go off on your own," he frowned climbing in behind him.

"Wait," Akaashi called out, the older male stopping before following after Kuroo. "Help Kenma inside," he brought his pudding headed boyfriend up to the window letting go of his shoulders.

Kenma watched as Bokuto held out a hand, taking it softly as he helped him inside the building, stumbling into his chest. He looked up seeing the older grinning before looking away. "We should follow Kuro," he said quietly, pushing off his boyfriend, walking out of the office room where the older was waiting.

Kuroo pulled Kenma closer to him, placing a small kiss on top of his head before pulling back when Akaashi and Bokuto met up with them. "So far everything's clear," he told them looking down the hallway.

"Bokuto and I covered the broken window with the desk," Akaashi mentioned as they walked further into the building, going up the stairs with caution. Zombie's were less likely to go upstairs, unless they weren't normal ones.

Kuroo nodded as they went to the second floor, still no sign of zombies. "I think we're fine now, we can take the cushions from the chairs and make a bed on the ground," he suggested pointing to the cushions as Kenma opened one of the office doors. "Then we'll just shove the desks against the door for extra support for nothing to get in," he added his pudding headed boyfriend already dragging two cushions inside.

"At least we get cushions this time, and not the hard floor," Bokuto chuckled putting his gun on his back as he helped carry cushions into the room, before going off to find more.

Akaashi walked into the office room, watching Kenma move the cushions around, placing them beside each other until they formed a bed for them to sleep on. A small smile appearing on his lips as the pudding head flopped down on top of it. "We'll have to see if this place still has running water, so we can wash ourselves some," he spoke quietly, setting his stuff down before sitting on the cushions beside him, a hand traveling through the long knotted hair, pulling gently to get them out despite the older's displeasure. "Are you doing alright?"

Kenma squirmed on the cushion's his eyes cracking open to look at his younger boyfriend who was still trying to untangle his hair. "My feet hurt, my legs hurt, I feel gross and I want to shower," he poured out as Kuroo and Bokuto shut the office door, locking it and moving chairs and a desk in front of it. "I want things to go back to normal," he added feeling a large hand on his legs, pulling them straight.

"Things aren't going to go back to normal, kitten, but things can be normal right now," Kuroo smiled gently kneading his fingers into the bottom of the younger's legs, trailing up to his thighs.

Akaashi felt Kenma sigh on his leg, smiling down at him before looking towards Bokuto who was crawling on the cushions towards him. "What are you doing?" he asked as the older was inches away from his face. "Oh," he breathed out as chapped lips pressed against his own lips in a kiss what was in the middle of rough and gentle.

The world was a scary place right now. They never knew when one of them was going to die, or get injured, they didn't know where they were going to find their next meal or next sleeping spot. All they had was each other.

Bokuto pulled back from the kiss, looking over to see what his other two boyfriends were doing. Kuroo was lifting Kenma's torn shirt slowly, kissing up his body as the younger covered his eyes, telling him that it was gross and unsanitary. "We're all dirty, kitten," he heard Kuroo tell the younger, watching him as he bit a mark just above the males hip bone. He heard Akaashi snort at Kuroo's remark, turning his attention back to him. "I mean, he has a point."

"Of course he does, doesn't mean we have to be dirtier," Akaashi told him as bent over, uncovering Kenma's eyes. "But...just this once, we can," he decided leaning down, kissing his boyfriend on the lips, biting his bottom lip, asking for entry, he hummed when Kenma opened his mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in. He felt Bokuto's hands on him, turning him until he was on his hands and knee's half way on top of Kenma, he could feel Kuroo's hair touching his bare side, his shirt riding up during the move.

Kuroo looked up watching his boyfriends figure out their positions, before looking over at Bokuto who was sitting back and watching with a caring looking on his face. "Come here," he ordered the older as he got to his knees. Bokuto was like a puppy, pouncing on top of him, causing them to fall off the cushions as his lips were attacked, alternating between rough kisses and smooches making him laugh between kisses.

Kenma allowed Akaashi to explore his mouth before pushing him back. "I'm not up to it...not without a shower," he stated again as the younger nodded, moving until they were laying beside each other.

"You know we'll never do anything you don't want to," Akaashi whispered reaching over to tuck a stray strands of hair behind the older's ear so he could see his face clearly. He felt the cushions move as a hard body pressed against him, he could see Kuroo go behind Kenma, arms encasing them.

Kuroo smiled, burring his face into Kenma's tangled hair. "Let's sleep now, we should move early in the morning and try to find an abandoned grocery store or something," he told them, getting small responses from his boyfriends.

* * *

 

Kenma had always been a light sleeper, especially now with what had been happening in the world. His eyes shot open, hearing shuffling from somewhere. Slowly he sat up, moving Kuroo and Akaashi's arms off him realizing the shuffling was behind the office door. His heart sank, his hand shaking Kuroo.

"What?" Kuroo spoke, voice groggy as he sat up, rubbing his tangled matted hair.

"There's something outside the door," the younger whispered watching as his boyfriend listened closely, the shuffling happening again. He looked up at the older as he got up, slowly grabbing his gun, the movement and whispering must have woken up Akaashi because he was shaking Bokuto awake before grabbing his and Kenma's pistols handing it to him.

They stayed quiet, barely breathing as the shuffling suddenly stopped. "Get ready," Bokuto whispered bringing his gun up. They waited until suddenly there was banging and scratching against the door. Kenma surprised a small yelp at the sudden noise. He could see the door bending, the objects in front slowly being pushed away. "Kuro," he gasped out just as the door was broken open, zombie's standing in the opening, bullet's ringing out once they started to approach. The gun shots in the small enclosed room was deafening as they shot until the last one dropped to the ground.

"We have to get out of here," Akaashi hissed standing up, dragging Kenma up with him as Kuroo and Bokuto moved to the door, shooting at a couple stray zombie's. "We brought too much attention to us," he added as they ran from the room. He shot behind them, taking out a few down the other end of the hallway as his older boyfriends took the front.

"Why is there so many of them!" Bokuto yelled out hearing Kenma yelp, looking back as one fell from roof, dead from Akaashi's bullet.

"We found a fucking pocket of them," Kuroo growled knocking one with the butt of his gun, slamming his foot down into its skull.

"There's too many of them!" Kenma yelled out, screaming as hand busted through the wall grabbing hold of his hair. "Let me go!" he yelled panicking as another hand busted through the wall grabbing his face as he struggled, closing his eyes when two bullets went past him, hitting the arms, allowing him to break free, rushing to Akaashi's side.

"Go to the stairs!" Kuroo ordered falling behind his boyfriends.

"What about you!" Bokuto called out, shooting zombie's as he did.

"Someone has to be the bait," meaning, someone had to sacrifice themselves.

Kenma's eyes widened understanding exactly what he meant. "Kuroo, no! Kuroo, Kuroo please, we can all make it out!" he cried out, feeling Akaashi's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him back. "Kuroo!" he felt tears burn his face as his boyfriend backed further away from the group.

"Take care of them, Bo," Kuroo gave a sad smile watching his boyfriends move to the stairs.

"You dumbass," Bokuto growled, biting his lip looking back at his boyfriend, he clenched his eyes shut before leading them quickly down the stairs.

"No! No!" Kenma screamed hearing Kuroo's gun firing. "Please, we can save him! Please!" he cried out trying to fight against Akaashi's hold as the shooting stopped. "Kuroo!" he screamed as his boyfriends finally got him outside.

* * *

 

Kuroo watched his boyfriends go down the stairs. He lifted his gun shooting at the zombie's, trying to give them enough time to get out of the building. He shot in front and behind him, watching the zombie's drop one by one, until his gun stopped, making a clicking noise.

'Ah...this is it huh,' he thought to himself, tears dropping down his face as the gun dropped from his hand. 'Please, survive,' he thought about his boyfriend, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma. His eye's closing before a scream ripped from his throat as teeth were buried into his shoulder, zombie's gathering on top of him as the world went black and the floor was painted with his blood.

* * *

 

"Kenma, calm down! Please!" Bokuto yelled out frantically, as he held his struggling, sobbing boyfriend in his arms. "He did it to save us, so we can live!" he added flinching at the punches against his chest.

"We aren't going to live, Bokuto! His sacrifice was meaningless!" Kenma screamed eyes red and puffy as hot tears streamed down his face, punching his boyfriends chest. "We aren't going to survive! We're going to die!"

Akaashi stood away from the two, his head bowed as silent tears rolled down his face hearing his boyfriends words. They had found shelter in a broken building. He was right though, wasn't he? They were going to die if this kept up.

"We're going to die," Kenma sobbed, breaking down again into Bokuto's arms, the older male tightening his hold of him.

"It's going to be okay," Bokuto whispered kissing the top of his head, before looking at Akaashi. "It's going to be okay," he repeated towards his youngest boyfriend. He knew better though, it isn't going to be okay. His eyes shifted towards his shoulder hoping they wouldn't notice the blood and rip, then back to Kenma. "It's going to be okay," he told himself this time.

* * *

 

It wasn't okay.

Akaashi held his gun, shaking in his hands, Kenma by his side doing the same as Bokuto growled at them, his flesh almost melting off his face and hands. "Bokuto, oh god," his voice broke, as tears fell down his and Kenma's face. Why didn't he tell them that had gotten bitten, why couldn't he have told them right away, they could have cut off his arm to try and stop the virus from taking over.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you," He cried out, finger on the trigger as his now zombie boyfriend approached. He was hesitant, this was still his boyfriend, their boyfriend. "I can't, I can't do it," he gasped out lowering his gun as Bokuto approached, a gun shot ringing beside him. He silently screamed as Bokuto's body dropped inches in front of him.

Kenma dropped his gun from his hands as he backed away. "I killed him," he breathed out, tears falling from his chin. "Akaashi, I killed him, I-I killed our boyfriend," his voice shaking as he dropped to his knees covering his face with his hands.

Akaashi stood there, staring at Bokuto's body. He couldn't bring himself to comfort Kenma, when he couldn't even comfort himself.

* * *

 

They had walked together in silence down the dusty street. Only saying few words to each other after leaving Bokuto behind. It was draining, they hadn't found water or food in days, they were almost out of bullets and still in Tokyo.

"We have to keep going," Kenma told him, pushing himself as Akaashi fell behind him. He didn't take any mind to it, the younger falling behind was a usual occurrence. "We have to," he repeated dragging his feet, his legs were sore and his eyes burned from crying so much. He and Akaashi cried every night, mourning the loss of their lovers. "If we make it a couple more miles we can find shel--" his voice was cut off by a gun shot, his feet slowly coming to a stop as he turned around.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion when he turned, watching blood fly to the ground, Akaashi's body dropping, blood pulling around him and the gun. Kenma's eyes widened, his hands leaching onto the side of his head as a scream ripped through him. Eye's burning more as tears forced themselves out of his eyes. He stood there screaming. He continued to scream as his throat started to burn, growing raw.

"You there!" a voice yelled out.

Kenma stopped screaming, snapping his head around. There, behind him was a military vehicle. A male with fluffy brown hair stepping out of it.

"Are you bitten?!" the soldier asked slowly approaching holding out a small device.

Kenma's heart dropped. They were so close. Him and Akaashi were so close. They could have made it together, if they would have found him just minutes before. He felt a sob wrack through him as the soldier got closer, the device beeping, then making a "clean" noise.

"Oh my god," the soldier whispered seeing the body on the ground. "Come on, lets get you to safety," he placed a hand on the male's back leading him back to the vehicle.

* * *

 

Kenma stared at the white walls of the hospital, his hair freshly washed and untangled, his skin was no longer dirty, his nails looked healthier.

"Kenma, I have food and your medicine," Oikawa smiled as the soldier walked in placing the tray down on the night stand. "Be sure to eat okay?" he added before walking out.

The boy just continued to stare at the walls.

It wasn't fair.

He should have died with them.

It wasn't fair.

**Author's Note:**

> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
